Beauty and The Beast
by BabySteph
Summary: Kisah cinta Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa. Yunho/Jaejung/YoonJae.


**Title : Beauty and The Beast**

**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejung**

**Genre : Yaoi, drama, romance**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Oneshoot**

* * *

"_Can you really love such an ugly creature as I am?" – Beauty and The Beast _

* * *

Mungkin karena tahun ini usia Jaejung menginjak tujuh belas tahun dan sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga Kim, bahwa setiap anak yang sudah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun akan dinikahkan dengan anak keluarga Jung. Kakaknya, Kim Heechul, baru saja menikah tahun kemarin dengan Jung Hangeng yang juga merupakan anak sulung, sama seperti Heechul. Jaejung bukan anak bungsu, ia masih memiliki adik, namanya Kim Kyuhyun. Tetapi bocah itu malah sudah menikah dengan anak bungsu keluarga Jung yang bernama Changmin. Padahal usia Kyuhyun saat itu belum mencapai tujuh belas. Alasannya simpel, mereka iri dengan pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng. Changmin dan Kyuhyun kompak mengancam kedua orang tua mereka bahwa mereka akan kabur kalau tidak segera dinikahkan. Konyol, anak-anak sekali, tetapi tetap saja kedua belah pihak menyetujui dan mereka menikah enam bulan setelah pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng.

Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk Jaejung menikah. Jaejung dan kedua saudaranya dibiasakan tumbuh bersama dengan anak-anak keluarga Jung. Bahkan, ketika Heechul menginjak usia delapan tahun, ia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan kedua adiknya –usia mereka masing-masing berjarak satu tahun— bahwa mereka harus menentukan pilihan diantara ketiga Jung bersaudara saat itu juga dan tidak boleh merubah keputusan mereka di masa depan.

"Aku memilih Hangeng! Pokoknya Hangeng! Kalau kalian berani merebutnya, aku akan menjambak rambut kalian hingga botak!" kata Heechul saat itu, dengan semangat perjuangan yang menggebu-gebu. Kyuhyun merengut, Jaejung diam saja.

"Silahkan saja!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus. "dari awal, aku sudah memilih Changmin. Dia tinggi dan sangat tampan. Tidak seperti Hangeng. Matanya sipit sekali. Jelek!" Kyuhyun kecil menjulurkan lidahnya, yakin sekali tindakannya akan membuat Heechul marah. Kyuhyun suka sekali membuat kedua kakaknya jengkel. Bedanya, Jaejung jauh lebih sabar dari Heechul. Dan memang benar. Wajah Heechul seketika berubah merah padam.

"Kau bilang apa? Jelek?" desis Heechul penuh ancaman, matanya berkilat berbahaya. "Tidak lihat, ya, kalau kau itu gemuk seperti tong! Changmin yang kurus seperti itu tidak akan mau dengan kau yang segemuk kingkong!" Kyuhyun menangis mendengar olokan Heechul, tetapi kakaknya yang aneh itu mana mau peduli. Kyuhyun membuat Heechul marah, dan Heechul hanya peduli bagaimana caranya membalas adik kecilnya yang jahil itu.

"Kau jahat!" teriakan Kyuhyun membahana di dalam kamar mereka. Matanya sembab dengan ingus yang mengalir di hidungnya dan merambat ke pipi ketika Kyuhyun mengusapnya kasar. "Aku akan mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau Heechul dulunya sangat jelek. Memakai kawat gigi, obesitas –jauh lebih gendut dari aku! Dan kalau tidur mengeluarkan air liur!"

Heechul berteriak histeris seperti seorang perempuan. Ia mengambil sisir kesayangannya dan menepuk bokong Kyuhyun dengan keras. Kyuhyun menjerit, ia berlari keluar kamar untuk menghindari kejaran Heechul, sementara Jaejung yang tadi diam dan memperhatikan hanya menghela napas –sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran mereka.

Meskipun pada saat itu Jaejung hanya diam saja, dia tetap memilih. Meskipun hanya tersisa satu pilihan saja, Jaejung tetap menyatakan pilihannya secara jelas. Saat usianya sepuluh tahun, dia dan kedua saudaranya memutuskan untuk menghambiskan liburan musim panas dengan mengadakan _camping_ di hutan belakang rumah keluarga Jung. Malam itu, kejadiaan yang menggemparkan sekaligus memilukan telah terjadi. Dan malam itu juga, ketika semua orang pecah dalam tangisan, Jaejung secara tegas mengatakan bahwa ia memilih Yunho sebagai calon suaminya.

Ketiga Jung bersaudara berusia lebih tua dari Kim bersaudara. Mereka semua sudah bekerja dan sama seperti Kim bersaudara, jarak umur mereka berjarak satu tahun. Yang paling tua, Hangeng, berumur 26 tahun dan merupakan direktur utama di perusahaan Jung Corp yang merupakan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Pasangannya, Kim Heechul, masih 18 tahun. Salah satu mahasiswa di universitas terkenal, dan merupakan Tuan PMS –julukan dari kedua adiknya. Changmin masih 24 tahun dan merupakan yang paling muda. Ia seorang arsitek terkenal. Pasangannya Kyuhyun, masih sangat belia dan merupakan siswa kelas dua SMA. Itulah sebabnya diantara semuanya, mereka yang paling sering bertengkar. Sedangkan Yunho, ia adalah seorang guru. Entah takdir atau bagaimana, Yunho merupakan guru di sekolah Jaejung. Guru yang terkenal sangat pendiam, tidak suka bersosialiasi, dan salah satu guru yang _ditakuti_. Dan dengan status Yunho yang merupakan gurunya, Jaejung jadi bisa melihat lelaki itu setiap harinya. Memperhatikannya setiap hari, tetapi tidak berani mendekati. Sebenarnya, ikatan diantara mereka lebih kuat dari pasangan yang lain. Tetapi Yunho adalah orang yang payah dalam mengekspesikan perasannya. Apalagi semenjak kejadian musim panas itu, Yunho tidak sama lagi. Ia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat jauh berbeda.

* * *

Pernikahan Jaejung dan Yunho akan berlangsung sepuluh menit lagi. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Kim, tempat pernikahan akan berlangsung. Jaejung bersama dengan kedua saudaranya masih berada di dalam kamar. Meskipun sudah dewasa, mereka tetap tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama. Kamar mereka bertiga luasnya melebihi ruang keluarga. Mereka menyekat jarak wilayah mereka dengan isolasi berwarna mera –sangat kekanakan. Heechul mendapat wilayah lima centimeter lebih luas dari yang lain dengan alasan karena ia adalah kakak tertua. Tidak adil!

Heechul dan Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan tuksedo mereka, sementara Jaejung masih mengenakan jeans dan kemeja linennya. Kepanikan membuat mereka saling berteriak.

"Katakan bahwa aku tidak akan menikah!"

"Tapi kau memang akan menikah, Jaejung! Demi tuhan, kau tidak boleh panik!"

"Hyung, kusarankan kau segera memakai tuksedomu sebelum Ibu datang kemari."

"Tidak bisa! Tubuhku panas dan aku gemetar!

"Sumpah, Hyung. Kau tidak boleh pingsan!"

"Memangnya aku bilang akan pingsan? Aku gemetaran, Kyukyu!"

"_STOP_! Tidak ada waktu untuk saling berteriak!"

"Kamar mandi! Aku butuh kamar mandi sekarang juga!"

"Tidak!" teriak Heechul dan Kyuhyun kompak, tahu betul Jaejung bakal mengunci diri di dalam kamar mandi jika sampai mereka membiarkan anak itu masuk kesana. Jaejung terkesiap. Ia menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya. Jaejung mengulanginya beberapa kali tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa merasa tenang.

"Serius," mulai Jaejung, kengerian terpancar jelas dari matanya. "aku butuh kamar mandi!" jeritnya panik. Heechul segera menangkap wajah Jaejung, memaksa adiknya untuk menatap dirinya.

"Ssst, Jaejung, kau akan baik-baik saja." kata Heechul, berusaha menenangkan Jaejung sebisanya. Ia tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Diantara mereka bertiga, Jaejung yang paling ahli untuk membuat orang lain merasa tenang dan nyaman. "Ini pernikahanmu. Pernikahan yang kau dambakan. Kau akan menikah dengan Yunho, ingat?"

Perlahan-lahan, secara ajaib Jaejung menjadi tenang karena Heechul mengingatkannya lagi dengan Yunho. Merasa Jaejung tidak akan berteriak maupun meronta, Heechul menjauhkan diri dan mengusap keringat yang timbul di pelipisnya. Kyuhyun melangkah maju sambil menyerahkan tuksedo Jaejung yang baru saja di ambil tadi pagi dari tempat _Laundry_.

"Waktumu hanya lima menit, Hyung. Ibu akan datang kemari jika kita tidak segera kesana. Kau tidak ingin Ibu curiga, kan?" Jaejung menghela napas kemudian merebut tuksedo tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tetapi berhenti karena Heechul dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Jaejung berbalik dan menatap saudaranya dengan jengkel. "Kalian tidak berencana menemaniku berganti pakiaan, kan?"

"Kami memang ingin menemanimu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya. Jaejung mengerang, dengan kesal mendorong Heechul dan Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Pergi, sana! Aku bisa ganti baju sendiri."

"Jaejung, serius—"

"Aku akan memberi izin kalian untuk memenggal kepalaku jika dalam waktu lima menit aku tidak muncul di altar." Jaejung selalu serius dengan kata-katanya. Jadi Heechul dan Kyuhyun menurut tanpa protes.

Lima menit kemudian, Jaejung benar-benar muncul. Ia berjalan menuju altar didampingi Ayahnya, tradisi yang masih dipertahankan keluarga Kim. Seperti tradisi lainnya, Kim Yoochun menyerahkan Jaejung kepada Yunho ketika mereka sudah sampai di altar. Jaejung luar biasa gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Lelaki tampan itu berdiri dengan sikap resmi. Tubuhnya sepuluh sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Jaejung dan menyebabkan lelaki cantik itu harus mendongak tiap kali menatapnya, terkadang menyebabkan lehernya sakit. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam di potong rapi dengan poni yang menutupi alis hitamnya. Yunho tampak begitu besar, menjulang seperti raksasa, dengan dada bidang dan tubuh yang kokoh seperti pohon.

Jaejung menatap wajah Yunho dengan seksasama, mengamati setiap detailnya. Wajah itu selalu terlihat tampan dan memesona. Mata sipit yang tajam, tulang hidung yang tinggi, bibir berbentuk hati yang penuh serta dagunya yang panjang. Dan juga, codet Yunho. Codet yang terlihat paling mencolok. Jaejung tidak pernah merasa terganggu maupun takut dengan codet Yunho. Codet itu membekas di wajah Yunho, mulai dari bawah mata kanannya, memenuhi pipi kanannya sampai pelipis dan turun hingga bagian leher. Codet itu berubah warna menjadi pucat dibawah sinar matahari. Malahan, Jaejung nyaris tidak pernah sadar bahwa codet itu ada di sana. Membekas permanen seperti bentuk pahatan.

Pastor membacakan beberapa kata pembuka yang tidak begitu Jaejung perhatikan karena ia terpesona dengan ketampanan Yunho. Ketika tiba saat mereka mengucapkan sumpah, Yunho yang mengucapkan bait pertama. Jaejung menyusul, mengucapkannya dengan penuh penghayatan dan menunjukkan dengan jelas kepada Yunho bagaimana perasaannya.

Dan kemudian, "Aku bersedia." Telah diucapkan dari mulut Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus, senyum pertama untuk Jaejung hari ini. Tubuh Jaejung bergetar, merasa begitu bahagia sampai air matanya sudah siap meledak seperti banjir. Jaejung melangkah dengan mantap, meraih kedua tangan Yunho, menatap lelaki itu dengan perasaan penuh damba. Tubuh Yunho bergetar merasakan sensasi dari sentuhan Jaejung tetapi ia tidak berani bergerak.

"Aku bersedia." Kata Jaejung pelan, sepelan angin musim panas yang berhembus disekitar wajahnya.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sudah menjadi tradisi di kedua pihak keluarga bahwa pada malam pertama pengantin pria harus tinggal di rumah mertua mereka. Jadi setelah selesai makan malam Onew dan Key –orang tua Jung bersaudara— mengobrol bersama dengan Yoochun dan Junsu di ruang kerja mereka biasa membicarakan bisnis. Jung bersaudara berkumpul di kamar khusus untuk mereka. Saat mereka masih kecil dan sering menginap di rumah Kim bersaudara, mereka bersikeras menyuruh orang tua mereka membuat kamar khusus untuk Jung bersaudara. Dan atas pemaksaan Heechul, Yoochun membangun kamar yang mirip seperti kamar anak-anaknya –satu kamar super luas yang berisi tiga ranjang.

Sementara itu, Jaejung sedang meringkuk diatas ranjangnya. Heechul datang beberapa menit kemudian dan dengan seenaknya merebahkan diri di samping Jaejung. Kyuhyun yang baru selesai memakai piyamanya merangkak naik, duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Tidak perlu cemas, Jaejung." kata Heechul tanpa menatap Jaejung, matanya fokus menatap layar _touchscreen_ ponsel yang menampilkan _timeline_ instagramnya.

Jaejung mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Cemas? Memangnya aku sedang mencemaskan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pasti sedang mencemaskan malam pertamamu, iya, kan?"

Jaejung sedang tidak memikirkan malam pertama. Tetapi tetap saja wajahnya berubah menjadi merah karena Heechul menyinggung soal malam pertama. "Tidak kok." bantah Jaejung.

Heechul meletakkan ponselnya kemudian duduk tegak. Ia tersenyum jahil menatap wajah Jaejung yang merona. "Tenang saja. Kata Hangeng, Yunho tipe yang akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Mungkin akan sedikit sakit diawal, tapi setelah itu kau pasti akan menikmatinya juga."

Tubuh Jaejung berubah menjadi merah mendengar perkataan Heechul yang terang-terangan. Demi tuhan, Heechul tidak perlu menjelaskan sampai sedetail itu karena hanya akan membuat Jaejung menjadi malu. Kyuhyun yang merasa tertarik dengan topic ini bergerak mendekat sambil mengusap kaki Jaejung yang terbungkus kaos kaki.

"Aku dan Changmin melakukannya dengan penuh gairah dan _berisik_, kalau kau mengerti maksudku, Hyung. Kami hanya melakukan seks ketika sedang berdua saja, supaya aman."

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Kalian lebih dari sekedar berisik. Kau berteriak seperti hyena!"

"Itu lebih baik daripada nge-seks di kamar mandi dan kepergok Ayah." Sindir Kyuhyun. Wajah Heechul berubah merah karena malu. Ia meraih bantal bambinya dan dengan jengkel menghantamkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti merasa kesindir, iya, kan?" teriak Kyuhyun jengkel kemudian balik melemparkan bantal bambi itu ke Heechul. "Aku dan Changmin memang berisik, tapi kalian juga tidak lebih baik! Kau mendesah kelewat keras, mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor ketika nge-seks dengan Hangeng Hyung, dan kalian menghancurkan ranjang di malam pertama kalian!"

"TUTUP MULUT EMBERMU ITU, KINGKONG!"

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK GEMUK LAGI!"

Jaejung meringis, pusing melihat pertengkaran kedua saudaranya. Sebelum bantalnya hancur karena Heechul dan Kyuhyun mulai saling menghantam, Jaejung menginterupsi dengan nada lelah.

"Cukup! Kalian tidak membantuku kalau begini caranya. Aku butuh saran yang berguna, bukan seperti ini."

Kyuhyun dan Heechul langsung berhenti. Mereka mengkerut mendengar ucapan Jaejung. "Maaf." cicit mereka kompak. Jaejung mendesah dan dengan lelah menghempaskan punggungnya di ranjang.

"Jaejung," Heechul meraih tangan adiknya, mengusapnya lembut. Kali ini ia bersikap serius. "Yunho berbeda dengan Changmin dan Hangeng, kita semua tahu itu. Tidak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Ikuti saja nalurimu."

Kyuhyun ikut menambahkan dengan sikap serius. "Yang terpenting adalah kau tidak boleh takut jika Yunho menyentuhmu. Biarkan ia membimbingmu, Hyung. Lebih bagus lagi jika kau bisa mengimbanginya." Jaejung menerima saran itu dan mencoba memahami maksudnya. Ia tidak memiliki pengalaman sebanyak kedua saudaranya. Jaejung bahkan belum pernah berciuman. Tidak seperti Heechul dan Kyuhyun dan sudah melakukan banyak ciuman dan paham betul masalah seks bahkan sebelum mereka menikah.

* * *

Saat tengah malam, ia kembali ke kamar khusus untuk dirinya dan Yunho. Lampu kamar masih menyala dan itu artinya Yunho belum masuk. Jaejung berjalan menuju ranjang dan merebahkan diri di sana. Ia tidak berniat tidur sebelum Yunho datang. Tetapi Jaejung merasa begitu lelah dan akhirnya jatuh terlelap sebelum Yunho datang.

Ditengah tidurnya, Jaejung merasakan pergerakan seseorang di sampingnya. Ia membuka mata, tetapi tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita. Jaejung langsung terkesiap, seluruh tubuhnya berubah tegang dan ia mulai merasa ketakutan. Ia takut pada kegelapan dan seumur hidupnya, Jaejung tidak pernah mematikan lampu ketika tidur. Selama beberapa saat, Jaejung hanya diam saja. Keringat mulai timbul disekitar pelipisnya. Jaejung mencengkram selimut begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jaejung?"

Jaejung berteriak ketika bahunya disentuh dan secara refleks ia menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. jaejung menggeliat panic ketika tubuhnya disentuh lagi dan ia semakin histeris. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala, kamar menjadi terang benderang. Jaejung berhenti berteriak dan langsung turun dari ranjang. Ia menoleh dan matanya membelak ketika melihat Yunho duduk dengan kaku, menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi dingin yang membuat punggung Jaejung menegang.

"Yu-Yunho—"

"Aku mengerti," sela Yunho, suaranya sedingin es. "codetku memang mengertikan. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak melihatku agar tidak ketakutan seperti itu."

Jaejung gelagapan, panik juga bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan kesalahpahaman ini. Yunho tahu benar Jaejung takut dengan gelap tetapi sepertinya lelaki tampan itu melupakan fakta tersebut dan malah mengira Jaejung takut dengan codetnya. Jaejung mendekat, tetapi Yunho sudah tidak duduk di ranjang lagi. Lelaki tampan itu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa melirik Jaejung sedikitpun.

"Jangan—" tetapi Yunho sudah keluar dari kamar dengan cara membanting pintu sebelum Jaejung sempat memberikan penjelasan. Jaejung mendesah sedih. Yunho marah. Dan malam ini mereka juga batal melakukan seks.

Kesalahpahaman itu berdampak lebih buruk dari yang Jaejung pikirkan. Setelah mereka menempati rumah mereka sendiri, Yunho tidak mau berbicara dengan Jaejung. Mereka tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Yunho sengaja sarapan lebih pagi dari Jaejung dan makan malam di luar, padahal Jaejung selalu memasak untuknya. Jaejung tidak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Yunho salah besar mengira ia takut dengan pria itu hanya karena wajahnya yang dipenuhi codet. Yunho memang sangat sensitive jika sudah menyangkut soal codetnya karena setelah ia mendapatkan luka itu, dunianya berubah total. Sebagian orang menjadi takut untuk berteman dengan Yunho karena wajahnya yang mengerikan. Mereka tidak tahan melihat codet Yunho dan sebagian lagi merasa jijik. Yunho menjadi sangat pendiam dan menutup diri. Jaejung, yang paling bisa merasakan kepedihan Yunho merasa begitu terluka melihat perubahan anak itu. Itulah sebabnya setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho, Jaejung adalah orang pertama yang selalu ada ketika Yunho membutuhkan.

Sudah satu minggu dan Yunho tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Mereka tidak pernah bersitegang selama ini. Jaejung sudah bertekad bahwa malam ini ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya, tidak peduli jika Yunho akan mengacuhkannya lagi. Lelaki cantik itu menunggu Yunho pulang –selama seminggu terakhir ini Yunho selalu sengaja pulang larut dan itu membuat Jajeung sangat kesal. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Yunho datang. Jaejung berkacak pinggang dan merengut ketika Yunho langsung duduk di sofa. Mengacuhkannya lagi.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh malam."

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Jaejung jengkel, masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Lembur." Jawab Yunho singkat. Ia melepaskan dasinya dan melemparnya sembarangan di sofa.

"Tadi sore aku menelfon Suho Sam dan dia bilang kau sudah pulang. Jangan coba-coba membohongiku, Yunho."

Yunho berhenti melepas tali sepatunya. Ia mendongak, menatap Jaejung dengan tatapan sedingin es yang terasa menusuk punggung Jaejung. Tetapi tidak membuatnya gentar. "Kau mengawasiku? Aku tidak suka itu. Jangan bertingkah seperti Ibuku."

Jaejung tersentak. Kedua tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Meskipun Jaejung tahu Yunho mengatakannya karena sedang kesal, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa terluka dengan ucapan Yunho. "Maafkan aku." Kata Jaejung pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Yunho mengerang, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang sudah menyebabkan Jaejung menjadi sedih. Ia ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya, berharap tidak pernah mengatakan hal tersebut, tetapi lidahnya terasa kaku. Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Yunho melengos begitu saja setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Jaejung. Sejak kecil, Yunho selalu meletakkan kebahagiaan Jaejung diatas kebahagiaan. Ia selalu mendahulukan Jaejung dan selalu menjaga anak itu. Kesedihan Jaejung adalah kesedihannya juga. Yunho menerapkan konsep itu bahkan sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Kecelakaan yang tidak akan Yunho lupakan.

Yunho berjalan bergegeas meninggalkan Jaejung. Tetapi belum sempat ia menaiki tangga, sebuah lengan kurus yang melingkar di pinggangnya menghentikannya.

"Yunho salah paham." Cicit Jaejung pelan di punggung Yunho. Ketika mereka sedang bertengkar, Jaejung akan menghilangkan kata aku atau kamu dan menggantinya dengan nama. Ia menyebut nama Yunho dengan nada manja seperti ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Jaejung tidak takut dengan luka Yunho. Berapa kali Jaejung harus mengatakannya? Kemarin Jaejung panik karena kamar gelap gulita. Yunho tidak lupa kalau Jaejung takut gelap, kan?" Jaejung merasakan tubuh Yunho terkesiap dan itu membenarkan dugaannya bahwa saat itu Yunho pasti melupakan phobianya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho berputar menghadap Jaejung, menarik tubuh kecil suaminya ke dalam pelukan hangat dengan sedikit buru-buru dan membuat tubuh Jaejung hampir terjatuh.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap sekasar itu padamu." Katanya penuh penyelasan. Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejung, memeluknya lebih erat sampai Jaejung mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yunho tidak marah lagi, kan?"

"Aku bersedia menerima hukuman apa saja untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Jaejung melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia mendongak dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya kepada Yunho. Wajah Jaejung tampak bersinar dan terlihat begitu cantik. Yunho merasa lega, begitu lega hingga tubuhnya terasa ringan. Selama seminggu ini, ia berusaha keras menghindari Jaejung karena ia benar-benar berpikir penyebab ketakutan Jaejung adalah karena codetnya –meskipun sekarangpun Yunho masih sulit percaya Jaejung tidak takut dengan codet Yunho. Ia tidak bisa percaya bahwa orang-orang tidak merasa terganggu dengan codetnya.

Yunho tidak suka melihat Jaejung bersedih. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat lelaki cantik itu bahagia karena Yunho begitu sayang kepada Jaejung. Ia mencintai Jaejung –luar biasa betapa Yunho dapat mengucapkan kata itu dengan sangat fasih dan penuh pemaknaan meskipun tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung. Dan ketika penyebab kesedihan Jaejung adalah dirinya, beban di punggung Yunho bertambah dua kali lipat. Ia tidak berani mendekati Jaejung dan tidak berbicara dengan anak itu karena takut Jaejung akan semakin marah. Bodohnya Yunho yang tidak sadar jika hal tersebut justru membuat Jaejung semakin sedih karena ia tidak suka Yunho mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi, apa hukuman untukku, Tuan Puteri?" mata Jaejung melengkung indah ketika ia tersenyum. Lelaki cantik itu merasa begitu senang bisa mendengar panggilan itu lagi.

"Kau harus memakan semua makan malam yang sudah kusiapkan. Kau tidak menyentuh makanan yang aku masak sejak seminggu yang lalu. Rasanya percuma saja aku memasak." Mata Jaejung meredup dan Yunho kembali merasa bersalahan karena telah mengacuhkan Jaejung selama seminggu ini. Tetapi membayangkan ia harus memakan semua makan malam yang sudah Jaejung siapkan membuat perutnya mendadak penuh seketika. Demi tuhan, Jaejung tidak pernah memasak sedikit jika untuk dirinya.

"Semuanya? Tapi aku baru saja makan malam."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak, serius! Aku baru saja makam malam bersama dengan Ayah di restoran Sushinya. Kau boleh bertanya kepada Ayah kalau tidak percaya. Tapi baiklah, apapun untukmu."

* * *

Keadaan berjalan menjadi normal kembali. Mereka sarapan bersama, makan malam bersama, dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Dan seperti biasa, Yunho menurunkan Jaejung beberapa meter dari sekolah agar orang-orang tidak curiga. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami isteri kecuali kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah mereka bersedia tutup mulut karena orang tua Yunho dan Jaejung adalah sahabat karibnya. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang tidak berubah. Mereka tetap tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Awalnya, Jaejung pikir Yunho melakukan itu karena ia sedang marah. Ternyata Yunho melakukan itu karena ia ingin menunggu Jaejung lulus SMA dulu baru ia berani tidur sekamar dengan Jaejung. Ia tidak berani berbuat yang macam-macam sebelum anak itu lulus.

Setelah sampai di dalam kelasnya, Jaejung langsung duduk sambil membaca novel yang baru ia beli. Ditengah aktivitasnya, seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Permisi?" Jaejung terkejut. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang lelaki asing yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan dirinya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Murid baru, ya?"

"Iya. Bolehkah aku duduk denganmu?" lelaki itu tersenyum malu-malu. Matanya menatap Jaejung dari balik kacamata minusnya. Pipinya memerah ketika Jaejung balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah, boleh. Duduk saja." Jaejung merasa tersanjung sekaligus malu ketika lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengagumi yang terang-terangan. Jaejung bergeser, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ketika lelaki itu sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Namaku Jung— Eh, maksudku Kim Jaejung." Jaejung meringis, nyaris keceplosan menyebut marga barunya. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lebar dan menyebabkan tulang pipinya naik, membentuk lesung pipi yang bagus.

"Namaku Siwon. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jaejung."

Siwon menempel kepada Jaejung sepanjang hari. Mengikuti Jaejung kemanapun lelaki itu pergi, dan tidak mau jauh-jauh dengan alasan ia masih anak baru dan belum mengetahui seluk beluk sekolah. Pada saat makan siang, tanpa sengaja Yunho melihat Jaejung dan Siwon yang sedang makan bersama sambil tertawa gembira. Tubuh Yunho bergetar merasakan amarah yang merambat di punggungnya. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri mereka dan menyeret Jaejung menjauh. Tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Statusnya sebagai seorang guru membatasi ruang geraknya. Dengan amarah yang menghentak dadanya, Yunho pergi meninggalkan kantin dan melewatkan makan siangnya.

Pada saat makan malam, Yunho sengaja diam saja. Ia makan dengan tenang dan berperan sebagai pendengar yang baik untuk Jaejung. Ia hanya memberikan respon singkat untuk menanggapi cerita Jaejung; mengangguk dan menggumam. Jaejung dengan cepat menyadari perubah sikap lelaki itu. Yunho bukan orang yang Jaejung kenal selama beberapa minggu. Jaejung mengenal Yunho sejak ia masih bayi, mereka menghabiskan setiap waktu bersama jadi ia hapal betul sifat suaminya itu.

Jaejung meletakkan sumpitnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Apa ada masalah? Kau tampak murung."

Yunho terkejut karena Jaejung dapat menebak suasana hatinya dengan cepat dan akurat. Lelaki tampan itu berdeham dan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan sangat baik. "Tidak ada." Katanya singkat.

Alis Jaejung terangkat, matanya memicing curiga. "Yunho bohong. Kau berubah menjadi pendiam malam ini."

"Aku memang pendiam."

"Iya, tapi tidak seperti ini." jawab Jaejung dengan lembut, tahu benar cara menghadapi Yunho. "katakan, apa ada yang mengganggumu? Apa ada masalah dengan pekerjaan?"

Yunho menunduk menatap mangkuk nasinya, sibuk memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Ia mendongak, menatap Jaejung dengan ragu. Ia berdeham sebelum bertanya lambat-lambat. "Tadi siang… Jaejung bersama dengan siapa?"

"Tadi siang? Oh, dengan Siwon. Teman baru. Yunho tidak tahu kalau dia murid baru di sekolah?"

Yunho merasa begitu bodoh karena telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Jaejung dan ini bukan yang pertama kali, mungkin sudah keribuan kalinya. Terkadang Yunho kesal dengan diri sendiri karena tidak pernah berhasil mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan benar. Ia terdiam, memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi kelalaiannya. Demi tuhan, ia cemburu dengan muridnya sendiri!

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa." Kata Yunho kikuk. Yunho tidak pernah merasa percaya diri jika sudah berhadapan dengan Jaejung. Nyalinya menciut. "Kalian terlihat sangat… akrab."

Jaejung menganga. Ia mengerjap seperti orang linglung. "Yunho… cemburu?"

Yunho tersedak. Matanya membelak panic menatap Jaejung yang sekarang malah tersenyum lebar. "Tidak— bukan begitu, maksudku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Jaejung cepat. Ia tersenyum manis sekali sampai membuat lutut Yunho gemetar. "Jaejung seneng kok." Katanya malu-malu, mirip anak perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Wajah Yunho dan Jaejung berubah memerah. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan kembali melanjutkan makam malam yang super canggung.

* * *

Pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar pada bulan pertama. Kegiataan mereka terjadwal. Membersihkan rumah bersama, makan bersama, menonton film setiap sabtu malam, dan pergi jalan-jalan ketika hari minggu.

Suatu sabtu, Jaejung sedang ingin menonton film Disney. Ia memaksa menonton Beauty and The Beast, padahal Yunho lebih suka dengan Peterpen. Sebelum menonton film, Jaejung menyiapkan cokelat panas dan _popcorn_. Mereka menonton dengan tenang. Hampir sepanjang film Jaejung mengucapkan dialog Beauty yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Diakhir film, Jaejung menangis tersedu-sedu melihat Beast yang sedang sekarat, padahal ia sudah ribuan kali menonton film tersebut.

Yunho segera memeluk suaminya sebelum tangisannya berubah menjadi raungan. "Kau selalu saja menangis pada bagian itu. Kau, kan, sudah hapal semua adegannya."

Jaejung menangis sampai wajahnya memerah dan terisak keras. "Aku hanya terharu. Cinta Beauty begitu tulus kepada Beast. Cintanya mampu merubah Beast dan itu membuktikan bahwa kekuatan cinta memang tidak main-main!"

Yunho hanya menghela napas. Jaejung tidak tahu jika setiap kali mereka menonton film Disney itu, Yunho merasa tersindir. Kedidupannya seolah tergambar disana. Yunho adalah Beast, dan Jaejung adalah Beauty. Si cantik dan Si Buruk rupa, pikir Yunho miris. Diam-diam Yunho selalu mengharapkan cinta tulus dari Sang Beauty.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Yunho harus pulang ke rumah ayah mertuanya karena ingin membicarakan masalah bisnis keluarga. Jaejung cemberut karena acara jalan-jalan mereka batal. Yunho menenangkan lelaki itu dengan cara memeluknya sampai punggung Yunho sakit karena Jajeung tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Yunho berjanji akan makan malam di rumah kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi sebelum pergi.

Jaejung menggembungkan pipi melihat mobil Yunho menjauhi pelakarangan. Ia tidak tahu harus menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan siapa. Ada banyak pilihan yang bisa dihubungi.

Heechul.

Kakaknya yang aneh dan nyentrik itu pasti sedang nge-seks dengan suaminya. Atau kalau tidak, menghabiskan uang Hangeng dengan membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna.

Kyuhyun.

Sedang nge-seks juga dengan Changmin.

Junsu

Ibunya pasti sedang sibuk di dapur dan akan memukul bokong siapapun yang berani memasuki dapur.

Yoochun

Sedang main golf dengan teman-temannya.

Ditengah rasa frustasinya, ponsel Jaejung berdering. Ada pesan dari Siwon yang mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Jaejung tersenyum lebar dan langsung melompat ke lemari pakaiannya.

Jaejung bermain seharian mengelilingi Seoul bersama dengan Siwon sampai lupa waktu. Mereka pergi ke Namsan Tower, kebun binatang, taman hiburan, dan makan malam di kedai pinggir jalan. Ketika Siwon mengantarnya sampai depan rumah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jaejung merasa senang juga lelah.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku senang sekali." Jaejung tersenyum letih. Matanya nyaris menutup saking lelahnya. Siwon tersenyum maklum. Ia mengusap kepala Jaejung dengan gemas.

"Tidur sana. Besok kalau kau bolos bukan salahku, ya." Canda Siwon. Jaejung tertawa. Ia mengangguk, melambaikan tangan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jaejung menutup pintu rumahnya dan berbalik. Tetapi rasa lelahnya seketika lenyap ketika menemukan Yunho berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapan matanya sedingin es, menusuk sampai ke tulang rusuk Jaejung. Jaejung tahu Yunho sedang marah. Matanya di penuhi api kemarahan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Jaejung menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu ketika mendekati Yunho. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa, Jaejung?" desisan Yunho membuat bulu halus di belakang leher Jaejung meremang. Tubuh Jaejung gemetar. Lelaki itu tampak sangat mengerikan ketika sedang marah. Tetapi ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaejung menghadapi kemarahan Yunho.

"Jam sepuluh malam. Aku minta maaf pulang selarut ini—"

"Apa menurutmu kau pantas pulang selarut ini? Kau sudah menikah, Jaejung!" Jaejung terkesiap. Tubuhnya menegang dengan mata membelak. Yunho baru saja berteriak padanya. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berteriak padanya, seberapa besarpun kesalahannya. Jaejung begitu terkejut dengan sikap Yunho sehingga untuk sesaat ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Aku— aku minta maaf. Aku seharusnya menghubungi Yunho, tetapi ponselku mati—"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan!" sela Yunho, kata-katanya seolah dapat meremukkan tembok. "Kurasa tadi pagi aku dengan jelas mengatakan aku akan makan malam di rumah. Tetapi apa yang aku dapat ketika pulang? Meja makan kosong dan suamiku pergi dengan lelaki lain!" amarah Yunho meledak begitu dahsyatnya sampai Jaejung bergetar karena takut. Codetnya berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Matanya setajam iblis dan aura tubuhnya yang gelap membekukan Jaejung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." kata Jaejung lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk, tidak berani menatap Yunho. "Maafkan aku. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Tidak usah bicara soal makan malam. Aku sudah kenyang."

Jaejung mengkerut. Pandangannya memburam karena air mata. "Aku minta maaf—"

"Tidur sekarang juga!" potong Yunho lagi, suaranya semakin keras dan kasar. "Dan jangan pernah menunjukkan secara terang-terangan kepada semua orang kalau kau memiliki suami juga kekasih simpanan!"

Jaejung tersentak keras. Matanya membelak tidak percaya mendengar penghinaan Yunho barusan. Jaejung menggertakkan gigi menahan marah. Kepalanya terasa panas mendengar tuduhan tidak beralasan dari Yunho. Jaejung bisa memahami jika Yunho marah karena ia pulang terlambat dan tidak memberi kabar. Tetapi Jaejung jelas tidak bisa menoleransi penghinaan menyakitkan semacam itu. Rasa bersalah Jaejung lenyap seketika. Amarah menghentak dadanya dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Wajah Jaejung berubah keras. Ia menegakkan bahu dan menatap Yunho dengan amarah yang sama membaranya dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku mengaku bersalah karena pulang terlambat," suara Jaejung sedingin es, mengejutkan Yunho karena ini pertama kalinya Jaejung berbicara seperti itu. "kusarankan kau menjaga ucapanmu itu. Berpikirlah sebelum menuduhku yang macam-macam. Selamat malam, Sir."

Sebelum Jaejung berjalan melewatinya, meskipun hanya sekilas, Yunho dapat melihat kepedihan dari sorot matanya. Amarah Yunho lenyap secepat datangnya dan kini ia merasa bersalah. Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Seharusnya ia bertanya baik-baik kepada Jaejung, bukannya menuduh lelaki itu macam-macam. Tetapi kepalanya terasa panas membayangkan Siwon mengusap kepala Jaejung dan tersenyum kepada Jaejung dengan cara yang dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu tertarik kepada Jaejung. Sekarang Jaejung pasti sangat marah padanya, dan lelaki itu memang harus marah padanya sebagai hukuman untuk Yunho yang telah menuduh sembarangan dan menyakiti Jaejung dengan ucapannya.

Sambil mengutuk kebodohannya, Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia mengabiskan semalaman untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Mereka bersitegang lagi. Kali ini lebih lama dari kemarin. Sudah dua minggu lebih mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa. Jaejung memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, mengacuhkan Yunho secara terang-terangan, dan menganggap lelaki itu tidak ada disekelilingnya meskipun Yunho sudah berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Jaejung marah, sakit hati, dan tidak habis pikir dengan sikap lelaki itu. Dalam seminggu pertama, Jaejung merasa semua itu setimpal. Ia hanya ingin membuat Yunho menyesali perbuatannya karena telah menuduh Jaejung seperti itu. Tetapi minggu selanjutnya, Jaejung mulai merasa bersalah melihat dampaknya untuk Yunho. Lelaki itu berubah murung, tidak bersemangat, dan nyaris seperti zombie. Jaejung ingin mendekatinya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak marah lagi. Tapi sisi egoisnya menolak hal itu, menahan dirinya. Sekali ini saja, Jaejung menginginkan Yunho yang berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya berbaikan terlebih dahulu.

Siang itu, Jaejung merasa tidak enak badan. Ia meminta ijin untuk pergi ke uks dan tidur disana sepanjang siang. Tetapi tidurnya terganggu ketika merasakan sebuah kain hangat menempel di atas kepalanya. Jaejung mengerang karena terusik. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan terkejut melihat Yunho ada disana.

"Yunho?" seru Jaejung tidak percaya, suaranya serak setelah bangun tidur.

"Iya, ini kau." Jawab Yunho seadanya. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Mau makan apa? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Jaejung mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. "Kenapa kau ada disni?"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku pergi?" bibir Yunho mengerucut kesal. "Padahal aku sudah menungguimu sejak empat jam yang lalu dan kau malah berniat mengusirku." Gerutu Yunho. Ia mengambil kain kompres di kepala Jaejung kemudian mencelupkannya ke dalam mangkuk berisi air panas.

Mata Jaejung membelak. Ia duduk tegak di ranjang uks dan langsung meringis merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Empat jam? Yang benar?"

Yunho meringis mendengar teriakan Jaejung. "Iya, empat jam." Ulang Yunho.

Jaejung susah payah menahan senyumannya, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia tersenyum lebar, senang karena Yunho mau menunggunya selama itu. Jaejung mendekat, dan tanpa peringatan langsung melompat kedalam pelukan Yunho. Ia terkikik senang merasakan tubuh Yunho terkesiap dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya.

"Kau tidak takut akan ada yang melihat?" tanya Yunho, tanpa rasa khawatir yang menghiasi ucapannya. Malahan, dari bahasa tubuh Yunho, lelaki itu menikmatinya. Jaejung semakin tersenyum lebar ketika Yunho membalas pelukannya.

"Bukankah kelas sudah berakhir?" kata Jaejung penuh kemenangan. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah. Lagipula, kau suamiku. Jadi tidak masalah kita berpelukan seperti ini."

Mereka tidak selalu mengucapkan kata maaf secara terang-terangan ketika salah satu diantara mereka berbuat salah. Selama ini, Jaejung yang lebih agresif. Dia tahu Yunho tidak pandai dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya, jadi ia yang selalu memulai. Tetapi hari ini, Jaejung merasa begitu senang karena lelaki itu mau menghampirinya terlebih dahulu. Jaejung senang ketika Yunho memperhatikannya. Dan Jaejung tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menarik pehatian Yunho karena lelaki itu sejak dulu selalu memberinya perhatian lebih tanpa Jaejung harus meminta terlebih dahulu.

Dengan gerakan yang begitu luwes, Yunho memindahkan Jaejung di atas pangkuannya. Kedua lengan kokohnya yang hangat mengelilingi pinggang Jaejung. Jaejung menahan napas menatap mata Yunho dari jarak sedekat ini. Napas mereka saling bertabrakan dan secara refleks Jaejung mencengkram kemeja Yunho.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku mendengar kau sakit. Aku sudah ribuan kali memperingatkanmu untuk makan tepat waktu. Dasar bandel!"

Jaejung terkikik senang. "Seharusnya aku ada disana ketika kau panik. Wajahmu pasti lucu sekali."

Alis Yunho mengerut galak. "Sama sekali tidak lucu! Aku benar-benar khawatir!"

Jaejung mendesah panjang. Ia tersenyum. Jari-jarinya yang panjang bergerak memainkan kancing kemeja Yunho. Matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata Yunho. "Aku tahu. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku merasa senang." Bisik Jaejung lembut, selembut salju musim dingin yang melayang di udara.

Yunho terdiam dan menjadi salah tingkah. Matanya mengunci mata Jaejung dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan unek-uenknya. "Aku minta maaf untuk sikap kasarku. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak suka— maksudku, aku tentu tidak boleh melarangmu berteman dengan siapa saja. Tetapi, aku tidak suka melihat kau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain."

Akhirnya… akhirnya Yunho dapat mengungkapnya dengan cara yang benar meskipun ia gelagapan. Jaejung tersenyum sampai pipinya terasa sakit. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Yunho, mengelus codet Yunho yang terasa kasar dibawah permukan kulit Jaejung.

"Dimaafkan." Kata Jaejung senang. "Tapi Lain kali Yunho tidak boleh begitu lagi. Kau bisa langsung mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau tidak suka."

"Iya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Jadi, sekarang kita berbaikan?"

"Hanya jika kau mau menggendongku menuju parkiran."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Puteri."

* * *

Sebenarnya Jaejung ingin membolos hari ini karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Tetapi semalam Siwon meminta untuk bertemu dengannya karena lelaki itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu setelah kelas berakhir. Jadi disinilah dia. Duduk di bangku taman sekolah, menunggu Siwon.

"Jaejung-ah!" teriakan Siwon mengalihkan perhatian Jaejung. Lelaki cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Siwon muncul dari persimpangan koridor.

"Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Siwon setelah duduk disamping Jaejung. Jaejung menggeleng. "Tidak kok."

Jeda sejenak. Siwon ragu-ragu untuk memulai, sementara Jaejung menunggu dengan was-was. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Siwon?"

Siwon berdeham. Ia menghadap Jaejung dan dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi ia berani menggenggam tangan Jaejung. Jaejung menegang, tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku suka padamu, Jaejung." kata Siwon dengan tegas. Jaejung menghela napas, tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ia sudah bisa menebak bahasa tubuh Siwon semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kali. Jaejung melepaskan tangan Siwon dengan gerakan halus agar Siwon tidak tersinggung. Ia berdiri dan tersenyum menyesal kepada Siwon.

"Aku minta maaf, Siwon. Kita adalah teman baik. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk semua kebaikanmu. Aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu." Kata Jaejung tulus, tetapi Siwon sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Jaejung menepuk pundak Siwon sekali dan melangkah pergi. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, teriakan Siwon menghentikannya.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau menolakku Jaejung! Kenapa kau malah memilih Si Buruk Rupa itu daripada aku?"

Jaejung berbalik. Matanya memicing bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Siwon?"

"Jangan berpura-pura begitu!" sahut Siwon ketus. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah dengan monster itu? Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian di uks kemarin."

Jaejung tersentak, terkejut karena rahasianya bocor. Tetapi kekagetan itu tidak berlangsung lama dan langsung berganti dengan amarah. Jaejung tidak suka orang lain menyebut Yunho dengan sebutan rendah seperti itu. Siwon baru saja mengingatkan Jaejung tentang kepedihan berkepanjangan yang sampai sekarang belum hilang. Rasanya seolah kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin tiap kali Jaejung mengingatnya.

"Apa bagusnya monster itu, Jae? Wajahnya mengerikan!"

Gigi Jaejung gemertak menahan marah. "Jaga ucapanmu, Siwon. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Yunho."

"Oh, ya?" Siwon menyeringai mengejek. "Tapi aku dan seluruh dunia tahu bahwa dia adalah Si Buruk Rupa yang tidak pantas bersanding denganmu!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" teriak Jaejung murka. Matanya menyala penuh amarah. "Kau tidak berhak— jangan sembarangan mengatakan hal semacam itu!" Jaejung tercekat. Kata-katanya seolah mencekik lehernya sendiri dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"Aku lebih baik darinya, Jaejung. Aku tidak cacat. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia."

"Aku tidak meragukan itu. Tapi kau tidak paham, Siwon." Suara Jaejung melemah. Lelaki cantik itu mengigit bibir agar tidak menangis. Siwon menghela napas, mencoba bersikap lunak. "Kalau begitu buat aku paham, Jaejung."

Jaejung mendongak, matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Siwon. Ia menghela napas, mengumpulkan kebenarian untuk berbicara.

"Usianya 18 tahun, masih sangat muda dan gegabah. Saat itu kami sedang _camping_ di tengah hutan. Pada malam terakhir, Changmin mengadu sakit perut. Ia meminta Yunho menemaninya ke sungai yang berjarak cukup jauh dari perkemahan kami. Hutan gelap sekali ketika tengah malam. Tiba-tiba kami mendengar jeritan mengerikan dari dalam hutan dan suara binatang buas yang meraung. Hangeng yang pertama kali menyadari kedua adiknya tidak ada disana. Kami semua panic setengah mati dan langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Ketika kami sampai disana, keadaan begitu mengerikan. Di bawah sinar rembulan, air sungai yang jernih ternodai oleh darah. Aku dan kedua kakakku menjerit ketakutan. Ada serigala yang menyerang mereka. Yunho mendorong Changmin, menjauhkan adiknya itu dari bahaya dan malah menghadapi serigala itu sendirian. Changmin terlalu _shock_ dan tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa. Ketika sampai disana Hangeng langsung menembak satu serigala yang sedang menyerang Yunho. Yunho sendiri berhasil membunuh dua serigala yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Hangeng menemukan Changmin meringkuk di bawah pohon dan menangis hebat sampai wajahnya memucat. Sementara Yunho— dia pingsan dengan luka goresan kuku serigala yang sampai sekarang masih bisa kau lihat bekasnya."

Tubuh Jaejung bergetar hebat dan air mata sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kepedihan itu terasa begitu nyata, menembus dadanya dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Mata Siwon membelak, terkejut sekaligus ngeri.

"Dia menyelamatkan adiknya dan harus menanggung kepedihan yang tidak mungkin bisa hilang. Sekarang kau mengerti, Siwon? Kau tidak berhak menghinanya seperti itu!" Jaejung tampak putus asa, tidak berdaya, seolah kepedihan Yunho adalah kepedihannya juga. Siwon merasa sakit hati mendapati fakta bahwa Jaejung seolah menyatu dengan Yunho.

"Aku mencintainya, Siwon. Bahkan sebelum aku tahu apa itu cinta, aku sudah menyerahkan diriku untuk Yunho. Aku sayang padanya juga cinta padanya, perasaan yang tidak mungkin bisa kau pahami. Jika kau merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan, kau akan tau bagaimana codet itu seolah tidak ada di wajah Yunho tiap kali aku memandangnya. Cacat maupun sempurna, itu bukan masalah. Dia milikku, dan aku miliknya." Ada kemerlip bahagia yang terpancar di mata Jaejung yang membuat lutut Siwon bergetar. Sekarang ia dapat melihat kekuatan cinta Jaejung dan hal itu menyebabkan dirinya menjadi malu dan nyalinya langsung menciut. Tanpa menunggu balasan Siwon, Jaejung langsung berbalik.

Tetapi Yunho ada disana. Lelaki tampan itu berdiri disana, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat seluruh nadi Jaejung berdenyut dan tubuhnya mulai gemetar lagi. Ya tuhan, apa Yunho mendengar ucapannya barusan?

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Jaejung masih diam saja. Ia malu setengah mati untuk bertanya dan Yunho juga tidak berniat menjelaskan. Yunho bingung sekaligus senang bukan main. Mendengar pengakuan Jaejung tadi membuat harapannya melambung tinggi dan perasaannya serasa akan meledak saking senangnya. Selama ini, Yunho selalu menahan perasaannya. Ia tidak berani terlalu berharap karena ia pikir Jaejung tidak mungkin mencintainya karena wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan codet. Sama seperti Beast yang tidak merasa percaya diri ketika berhadapan dengan puteri secantik Beauty. Yunho hanya berani mencintai Jaejung secara diam-diam. Ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Jaejung dan khawatir jika orang lain akan menjauhi Jaejung karena berteman dengan Yunho. Tetapi sekarang Yunho telah mendengar sendiri bagaimana perasaan Jaejung kepadanya dan tidak ada alasan lagi untuk diam saja seperti orang totol. Yunho harus menunjukkan keberaniaan dan mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kepada suaminya itu.

"Jaejung," suara Yunho memecah gelembung kecanggungan yang menggantung di udara. Jaejung tidak jadi membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Yunho dengan gugup.

"Ya?"

Yunho menghampiri Jaejung dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya menarik pinggang Jaejung mendekat dan secara reflek Jaejung menahan napasnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Jaejung. Semuanya." Napas hangat Yunho menabrak wajahnya. Pipi Jaejung merona karena malu. Benar dugaannya, Yunho sudah mendengar semua pengakuannya tadi. "Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan dengan codetku, ya? Memangnya tidak mengerikan?"

Jaejung menyentuh wajah Yunho. Jari-jarinya mengelus codet Yunho dengan lembut. "Tentu saja mengerikan. Tetapi memangnya aku peduli?" kata Jaejung bersungguh-sungguh.

Yunho tertawa. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejung yang menyentuh wajahnya. "Bolehkah aku mendengar kata itu sekali lagi? Secara jelas dan tepat di wajahku?" suara Yunho dalam dan memancing gairah Jaejung.

"Kau ingin mendengar kata apa, Yunho?"

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Jaejung. "Sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Kau ingin pembuktian?"

Yunho belum sempat menjawab karena Jaejung menyatukan bibir mereka. Bibir Jaejung terasa lembut di atas bibir Yunho, membangkitkan gairahnya. Yunho menyapukan lagi bibirnya di bibir Jaejung, sekarang lebih kuat. Tetapi Jaejung tidak berkata apa-apa ataupun bersuara, jadi Yunho membiarkan bibirnya menelusuri lekukan kecil di sudut mulut Jaejung, menekan leher Jaejung, leher putih yang lembut itu, rasanya mustahil ia dapat berhenti. Tetapi di sudut pikiran Jaejung, ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan dan dorongan itu berhasil membuat ciuman mereka berhenti.

Napas Jaejung terengah. Pipinya merona manis dan matanya menatap Yunho dengan penuh gairah. "Tadi itu— ciuman pertama kita. Ciuman pertamaku. Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan semenakjubkan ini."

Yunho tersenyum. Jarinya membelai pipi Jaejung, mengelusnya lembut. "Kau tidak akan percaya. Ini juga ciuman pertamaku. Bukankah aku kuno sekali? Aku baru mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku di umur 25." Jaejung tertawa. Pelukannya di pinggang Yunho mengencang. Mereka tidak berniat melepaskan diri, masih menikmati sensasi ciuman yang membuat lutut mereka bergetar.

"Jaejung," suara Yunho berubah serak, matanya menatap penuh damba kedalam mata Jaejung. "Aku belum pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu sebesar cintamu kepadaku. Tuan Puteriku, Jaejung Kecilku, maukah kau hidup bersamaku selama-lamanya dan membebaskanku dari ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuiku?"

Mata Jaejung berkaca-kaca. Ia menangkup wajah Yunho, menyatukan dahi mereka. "Seribu kali ya, Yunho."

Yunho kembali mencium Jaejung, dan Jaejung membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu Yunho gunakan untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kehangatan yang membuatnya gila. Yunho memeluk Jaejung, mendekapnya, sementara lidah mereka bertaut. Mulut Jaejung terasa panas, menghantarkan getaran nikmat yang menjalar dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepalanya. Jaejung memeluk leher Yunho, mendambakan lelaki itu dengan segenap kewarasannya. Jaejung tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Tidak dengan cara Yunho menciumnya. Seolah-olah waktu berhenti dan tidak ada yang tersisa lagi selain Yunho dan Jaejung. Tangan Yunho berada di punggung Jaejung, tetapi tangan itu belum bergerak sejak menarik Jaejung mendekat, dan sepertinya Yunho tidak memikirkan hal lain selain lidah mereka yang bertaut pelan. Rasanya nyaris gila.

Bahkan, ciuman itu memang gila. Gairah mereka menyatu dan membuat tubuh mereka terasa panas seolah terbakar. Desahan pertama Jaejung ketika Yunho menggigit bibir penuhnya membuat gairah Yunho meningkat. Tangan Yunho yang berada di punggung Jaejung bergerak, membelainya, membentuk pola rumit yang terasa menggelitik diatas punggung Jaejung. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Yunho membimbing Jaejung untuk masuk ke kamar. Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejung dan secara reflek kaki Jaejung melingkar erat di pinggang Yunho. Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejung di atas ranjang, masih tetap berciuman.

Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lebih liar dan panas. Dalam waktu sekejap, tercipta hasrat bergelora di antara mereka, gairah Jaejung dibangkitkan oleh gairah pria itu. Detak jantung Jaejung menjadi keras. Ia harus terengah-engah mengambil napas ketika ia mendapat kesempatatan. Dan sensasi yang ditumbilkan serta debaran dalam perutnya lebih menggairahkan daripada sebelumnya. Jaejung mendekap tubuh Yunho lebih dekat, mengherankan bahwa setiap kali ia melakukannya, kulit Yunho menjadi amat sangat panas ketika bersentuhan. Begitu pula sekarang ini, dan ia menginginkan lebih daripada apapun untuk merasakan kulit yang membera itu menempel di kulitnya sendiri. Namun Jaejung masih mengenakan seragamnya. Yunho masih menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Yunho bergerak untuk melepaskan kemejanya. Dalam waktu singkat tubuhnya sudah telanjang. Yunho terperangah sesaat melihat betapa menakjubkan tubuh Jaejung. Dada Jaejung yang kencang dan berisi menarik perhatian Yunho, seolah mengundang Yunho untuk menyentuhnya.

"Kau sangat— menakjubkan." Suara Yunho tercekat oleh gairahnya sendiri. Jaejung merona, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho melepaskan pakiaannya sendiri dan kali ini giliran Jaejung yang terperangah. Tubuh Yunho luar biasa sempurna juga menggairahkan. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya tidak menyimpan lemak, otot-ototnya terlihat jelas dan kokoh seperti pohon.

Jaejung nyaris gila ketika tubuh Yunho menempel dengan tubuhnya. Ia melengkung kearah Yunho merasakan kejantanan pria itu bersentuhan dengan kejantanannya. Mulut Yunho menemukan mulut Jaejung lagi, dan kali ini mereka berciuman dengan gairah yang meledak-ledak. Jaejung tidak berdaya. Sekarang setelah tahu betapa lembut bibir Yunho ketika menyapu bibirnya, sentuhan ringannya yang memabukkan, Jaejung tahu ia akan selalu jatuh kedalam pelukan lelaki itu dan tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana.

Tangan Yunho bergerak turun dan menemukan dada Jaejung yang menyembul seperti ibu jari. Yunho membelainya, meremasnya, menikmati setiap sensasi menakjubkan tiap kali ia melakukannya. Jaejung mengerang, menggeliat, dan tubuhnya seolah terbakar. Ketika bibir Yunho melepaskan diri dari bibirnya, Jaejung mencoba merengkuhnya kembali, namun lelaki itu seolah hendak mencoba menjelajahi jejak baru. Dan ia telah menemukannya, dan Jaejung menjadi terengah-engah, panas lembap mulut pria itu menghangatkannya. Jaejung melengkung kearah Yunho, menuntut apa yang dibutuhkan tubuhnya. Tangan Yunho menjawab panggilan tak bersuara Jaejung dengan belaian yang paling nikmat.

Selagi lidah Yunho bermain-main dengan cara yang memabukkan, kedua tangan lelaki itu di selipkan di antara tubuh mereka. Semuanya mendatangkan efek yang sama, yaitu membuat Jaejung merinding ingin lebih. Yunho memenuhi permintaan Jaejung yang tak terucapkan. Tangan Yunho bergerak turun membelai perutnya, turun lagi, dan Jaejung mengejang ketika tangan Yunho berada di antara kedua kakinya, bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitive.

"Yunho—" Jaejung terkesiap ketika Yunho membelai pahanya, bermain-main disana. Jaejung menarik kepala Yunho, mencium lelaki itu sampai dadanya terasa akan meledak kehabisan napas. Ia menggeliat, menggelinjang, menarik pinggul Yunho, rambutnya, kulitnya. Yunho tidak tergesa-gesa, tetapi tak lama lagi Jaejung akan hangus seperti abu.

Jaejung menikmati setiap penjajahan Yunho ditubuhnya dan rasanya seolah-olah tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih nikmati dari penyatuannya dengan Yunho. Tubuh Yunho menekan perutnya, dadanya, dan rasanya begitu memabukkan. Dan akhirnya… akhirnya Jaejung merasakan kejantanan Yunho menekan kejantanannya. Jaejung mengerang, mendesahkan nama Yunho berkali-kali dengan penuh pemujaan. Yunho menutup celah terakhir di tubuh mereka, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejung. Tubuh mereka bergetar karena gairah dan Yunho berhenti sebentar untuk menyesuaikan kehangatan di dalam tubuh Jaejung yang menyebabkan kejantanannya berdenyut.

Kemudian Yunho bergerak, menakan setiap titik di dalam sana dan Jaejung semakin menggila. Meledak dalam gairah yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dalam waktu singkat, Yunho menemukan tempo yang pas. Mereka bergerak bersama, memenuhi hasrat masing-masing, dan tidak terpikir untuk berhenti. Lengan Jaejung tiba-tiba melingkari lehernya, dan dalam sikap diamnya itu, Yunho merasakannya; Jaejung mencapai puncak. Yunho merasakan getarannya, merasakan remasan yang menakjubkan, membangkitkan kegembiraan liar yang melecut gairah untuk mendorong lelaki itu ke puncak yang lebih tinggi. Yunho bergerak lagi dan menyusul Jaejung ke puncak ledakan yang begitu hebat, melambung tinggi bersama-sama.

Napas Yunho terengah dan tubuhnya ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejung. Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejung, memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu." Yunho mengecup kepala Jaejung, mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh sayang sementara Jaejung malah terdiam seperti orang linglung.

"Yunho?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Kita tidak berteriak."

Alis Yunho mengerut bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita juga tidak menghancurkan ranjang."

Yunho semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejung. "Ya. Kita tidak berteriak juga tidak menghancurkan ranjang. Bisa kau sampaikan dengan lebih jelas?"

"Boleh tidak kalau aku menyelinap ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk menelfon Heechul dan Kyuhyun?"

"Untuk apa? Apa sesuatu yang sangat penting?"

"Ya." Jaejung mengerjap seperti orang tolol. "Aku mau bilang kalau aku sudah nge-seks denganmu. Tanpa teriakan dan tanpa menghancurkan ranjang. O-oh! Astaga, tadi itu luar biasa sekali!"

Yunho langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai wajahnya memerah.

** NG**

* * *

Ehem, pasti pada capek baca fanfic ini. Maaf ya, kalian pasti ngak sabar tiap kali nge-scroll ketemunya cerita lagi, ngak ending-ending /LOL/ Nah, cuman mau bilang kalau aku sangat menikmati membuat fanfic ini meskipun ini panjang banget. Oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Hore \^O^/

Ngomong-ngomong, ini NC pertama yang aku bikin setelah hampir tiga tahun jadi author. Aku memandang seks sebagai sebuah penyatuan cinta, bukan cuman sekedar penyatuan fisik dan pemuasan nafsu. Jadi aku bikin selembut mungkin, biar ngena. Kalau berhasil sih :)

Satu lagi, disini aku sengaja bikin perbedaan tinggi mereka kelihatan jelas. Kan Yunho 25, Jaejung masih 18. Jauh dong pastinya. Jaejung masih mungil plus imut+imut banget. Keke^^

Terima kasih untuk kesedian kalian yang mau mampir di fanfic ini. Makasih untuk kalian yang sudah RnR. Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan ya, teman-teman. Semoga kalian puas :)

**P.S : Aku bener-bener minta maaf kalau semisal tangan kalian bakal pegel baca fanfic ini. I love you, guys :* **

**XOXO, Rara. **


End file.
